runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:InstantWinston
T3H CASHMAN!, Greetings Bud-- Jigo22Walkie Talkie 17:34, 28 October 2007 (UTC) RuneScape - Peacekeepers Dear , You are invited to this wiki's second role-play story! And no, I'm not copying Chia with a battle. Instead, this one is about a peacekeeping group from Yanille that travels the world and keeps peace in places of war. So here's the idea: 1) You make characters to either help keep the peace, or shatter it. 2) The peacekeepers try to make peace. 3) Someone wins! Who? We don't know! It's up to you! So turn on your creativity, click on this link, and get writing! Your fellow RSFFWikian, 16:01, 28 October 2007 (UTC) (Note: This message needs no reply; it is sent to everyone on the wiki.) How have I been doing on my first day here? Tell me how I've been doing under this headline. 19:59, 28 October 2007 (UTC) RE: What can I add here? and RE:Teh future You can have: #Fake or true clans (true is only allowed when going to be used in a role-play) #Fake or true players (true is only allowed when going to be used in a role-play) (please don't use famous players (Skychi, Zezima, Uloveme, Cursed You, etc..) #Fake items #Fake quests #Fake NPCs #Fake monsters #Fake cities #Fake mini-games #Fake games (like "RuneScape 360") #Fake prayers #Fake spells #Fake music #Role-plays (like "RuneScape - Battle of Asgarnia") What you cannot have: #Anything that breaks the rules (though rule 1 may be loosened) #Anything true (like Falador, RuneScape, Jagex, Rune longsword, etc..) unless stated in the "You can have:" section ---- Well, 300 edits is probably the standard requirement of edits for a future admin, but by the time you get that many it might've increased. 00:06, 29 October 2007 (UTC) Hi 'Ello Cashman! Emos Talk to me Forum:New Policies Can you please vote here? Thanks, Emos Talk to me 06:42, 6 November 2007 (UTC) I saw your post to the forum and I would like to say that it's only IP's and users under four days old that cannot edit it. 04:57, 7 November 2007 (UTC) RE: I'm back :o I'm not really fond of quest articles anymore (as I've left The Time Squork on it's first revision for months now), but there is a tip I have to point out. When writing it as an actual guide by listing what to do in what order, it leaves out details in the plot. (Don't mean to be pushy, but,) I think my Saving Gigi article explains its plot relatively well by doing... Whatever... I... Did... It's late and I'm not paying attention that well X(]. 10:25, 3 August 2008 (UTC) I'm trying to go for 150 subsections before archiving. ^^ 05:07, 4 August 2008 (UTC) Man-woman thing Wouldn't it seem weird that a person named Cash''man'' supplied female vocals? Heh. :P 03:16, 5 December 2008 (UTC) A name for a skill that combines both smithing and mining. You gotta' love excessively long subsection titles, dont'cha'? Yeah. Totally. Totally... Tubular! Yeah. Awesome. =o. Metalwork(ing). :) 02:40, 12 December 2008 (UTC) RE: Aha! I must make an equally long section title to equal that of the one you gave me. Maybe I'll just leave the message on the header. Nah. Don't feel like it. Beat that! >:o>#$%@#$ ... Oh, look! This title is even longer! Muahahahahaaa... Alrighty. 02:51, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :You have 29 edits. I'm not so sure I can trust you. You could be a vandal for all I know! How am I supposed to trust you?!? How?!?!? :Sure, I guess. :On another note, could you look at this? I made it all by meself. I'd like feedback. 03:05, 12 December 2008 (UTC)